I don't wanna know
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Mimi y yo no llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos saliendo. Pero ya en un par de meses me había encariñado y comenzaba a quererla más. Cada día más. Y creí que después del cuarto mes ya era hora de oficializar nuestra relación, al menos eso me decían mis compañeros de la banda. ONESHOT ... ¿MIMATO?... quizás xD


**I don't wanna know**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

.

.

Mimi y yo no llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos saliendo.

Pero ya en un par de meses me había encariñado y comenzaba a quererla más. Cada día más. Y creí que después del cuarto mes ya era hora de oficializar nuestra relación, al menos eso me decían mis compañeros de la banda.

Eso también sentía yo y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos sentía prisa por oficializar quería comenzar a presentarla como mi novia y ya no como mi "amiga".

Ella tenía una personalidad desbordante, tanto que a veces me saturaba… pero cuando no estaba con ella me sentía vacío y necesitaba sentir su risa escandalosa y sus abrazos apasionados.

Lo mejor de todo es que era la primera mujer que extrañamente se llevaba muy bien con mi padre, eso era otro punto a su favor. Mi padre también tenía un carácter especial, era reservado, callado y su humor se volvía huraño cada vez que llegaba tarde y cansado del trabajo, pero en cuanto veía que Mimi estaba en el departamento su humor cambiaba de inmediato. Comencé a verlo sonreír más de lo habitual y muchas veces llegaba a casa y ella ya estaba allí conversando animadamente con él. Y eso era extraño ya que hasta conmigo, que soy su hijo, no parecía tener tantas palabras para contarme su día a día.

Creí que eso sucedía cuando se encontraba a la persona correcta… que esa persona se llevaba bien con tu familia al instante.

Lamentablemente, había un trasfondo.

Debí haber visto las señales, ella se había acercado a mí una tarde después de topármela en el supermercado. Ese día iba con mi padre, recuerdo con exactitud que le contaba que si todo iba bien con KoD firmaríamos contrato con Avex Music más pronto de lo pensado. Y para mi sorpresa mi padre sonrió con alegría… no era que él nunca sonriera y no se alegrara de mis logros sino que era la primera vez que me decía que estaba orgulloso de mi con tanto ímpetu.

Lo dejé solo un momento en el pasillo de los cereales para ir en búsqueda de un par de buenas cervezas para celebrar por adelantado ese mismo día y cuando hube regresado estaba conversando muy amenamente con Mimi Tachikawa, mi amiga de la infancia con la cual tarde, mal y nunca cruzaba alguna palabra. Éramos dos polos opuestos y las pocas veces que nos dirigíamos el uno al otro era más por cordialidad que por otro motivo, pero verla en ese instante hablar con mi padre y verlos sonreír me hizo tener curiosidad.

Mi padre y yo éramos muy parecidos en cuanto a personalidad, así que me pregunté que si él que era mayor que yo podía entablar una conversación normal y relajada con la castaña, quizás yo también podía hacerlo.

Y fue precisamente ella quien se me acercó una tarde en la cual estábamos todos reunidos en el parque, me hizo un par de preguntas acerca de mi contrato de música… una conversación llevó a la otra… una invitación a salir semanas después… un beso después de uno de mis conciertos y de allí todo fue Mimi y yo... durante cuatro meses.

Se quedaba a dormir conmigo algunos fines de semana, desayunábamos y almorzábamos los tres juntos y, aunque no lo noté en un principio, allí surgió una segunda señal… ella siempre se quedaba conmigo cuando mi padre estaba con nosotros.

En una ocasión desperté de madrugada y me encontré solo en la cama… salí a buscarla después de esperarla por más de media hora y cuando salí del dormitorio estaba sentada en el sofá junto a mi padre conversando en voz baja… tercera señal… estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. No le tomé atención y en cuanto me vieron ni se inmutaron, por lo que no debí haberme alarmado que mi padre y mi "amiga" estuviesen juntos de madrugada solos en el salón.

Mal observador, me dije más tarde.

Los meses pasaron y hubo una cuarta señal que dejé pasar… ella y yo no intimábamos con mucha frecuencia. Y a Mimi no parecía importarle. Pensé que era porque ella había comenzado a trabajar como chef en un extravagante y muy lujoso restaurante de la zona y casi siempre estaba muy cansada.

Ella no me buscaba, de hecho cada vez que lo hacíamos era porque yo comenzaba a tocarla con la intención de. Y como siempre era así, desde el inicio de nuestra relación… creí que era normal. Hasta Taichi me comentó una vez que el trabajo de Sora era tan estresante que podían pasar semanas sin que se tocaran si quiera.

Esperaba que luego de cambiarme al departamento que había arrendado hace un par de días atrás hiciera que todo mejorara en ese aspecto.

Y ahí hubo otra señal… ella no parecía estar ansiosa con la noticia.

No entiendo como fui tan ciego y nunca me di cuenta sino hasta que tuve que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Mimi era cariñosa, dedicada conmigo pero no quise ver las señales sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Llegué a casa más temprano de lo que tenía previsto, ella me pidió que le avisara con antelación a qué hora estaría en el departamento ya que tenía pensado ir a verme… craso error. Con el ensayo y mi cabeza pendiente en otros asuntos lo olvidé.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado ya que había pasado a comprar un par de alimentos para preparar la cena y fue en ese preciso momento cuando la escuché… la escuché a ella y a mi padre y no precisamente estaban hablando. Reconocí sus gemidos al instante junto al sonido de la cama golpeando la pared.

Tragué saliva y con cuidado dejé las bolsas en el piso. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta a medida que me acercaba al dormitorio de mi padre y los sonidos se hacían cada vez más nítidos.

Debí haber visto las señales. Las debí haber visto desde el momento exacto en que ambos comenzaron a conversar en el supermercado.

Mas ya no quería saber nada.

Me planté en el umbral de la pieza de mi padre y no fue necesario abrir más la puerta… había el espacio suficiente para verlos desnudos sobre la cama. Él sobre ella… ella con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del respaldo de la cama ante las violentas embestidas que mi padre le daba.

La garganta se me cerró completamente y me quedé estático por más tiempo del que tenía pensado. No sabía cómo demonios reaccionar… tenía a pocos metros a mi "amiga" que pretendía convertirla en mi novia acostándose con mi padre.

¡¿Cómo no vi las señales?!

Ella se retorció de la misma forma en que se retorcía conmigo cuando llegaba a la cima y en ese preciso momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Se separó de mi padre como si éste estuviera en llamas y, pensándolo bien, lo estaba… no literalmente pero estaba en llamas.

Mimi se levantó de la cama trayendo consigo una de las sabanas y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer unas tras otras… y yo me enfurecí. Mi padre no dijo nada y se quedó sobre la cama mirándome avergonzado.

-Yo te puedo explicar… - dijo ella alzando su mano para tocarme, pero yo me alejé.

-No quiero saber – la miré de pies a cabeza – En verdad Mimi… no quiero saber.

Di media vuelta y salí del lugar. Necesitaba aire con desesperación.

Solo necesitaba aire… porque de lo que acababa de ver no quería saber nada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A mí me gusta el papá de Yamato. De hecho lo tengo en un pedestal en mi FF "For Money" lo encuentro mino (chilean slang: atractivo) feliz haría un trio con él y con Yama' jajajajaj.**

 **Esto fue algo cortito, una especie de desahogo califa con Hiroaki xD**

 **¿Alguien que quiera consolar al pobre Matt? Pónganse a la fila que yo voy primero :P**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
